


Touchy

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Draaaabble!





	Touchy

                She woke up with Sam’s arm draped over her middle.  She was surprised to find him there since she hadn’t heard him come back to their bedroom in the bunker.  This was both good and bad.  Good because she wasn’t running on a hair trigger anymore and had actually, finally, relaxed.  Bad, because she wanted to kiss him and say, “Hello.”

                Grabbing his arm, she pulled him closer against her as she wrapped both arms around his.  The faint scent of body wash told her that the hunt was messy and, being the darling he was, he showered before coming to bed.  Bringing his hand up just under her chin, she sighed happily that he was back safe.  The warmth of his hand and the weight of his arm comforting her as she started to fall back to sleep.

                “That’s my arm.”  Sam’s sleep-thick voice floated over her shoulder. 

                “I’m aware.”  She sighed, tightening her grip.

                He straightened his fingers and tickled under her chin.  “You can’t just go around grabbing other people’s body parts.”  His breath flowed over her neck and shoulder, warming and chilling her at the same time.  She wiggled against him and he grunted softly. 

                She wrapped her hands around his wrist and pulled his arm out away from her body.  She lifted the bottom of her shirt and thrust his hand up underneath, firmly seating his hand over her breast.  He immediately squeezed gently.  “There.  Now we’re even.”

                A short moan escaped him as his thumb found her hardening nipple.  He tweaked gently and brushed his lips over her ear, “Not even close.”  


End file.
